


Guts and Glory

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [285]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: enniec123 asked: klaroline and pumpkin carving.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [285]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Guts and Glory

Caroline frowned down at the array of tools laid out on the counter. “You know this isn’t a real competition, right?” she asked, worried her boyfriend was taking their friendly wager a bit too seriously. “There are no judges to impress or prizes to be won. None that won’t be shared, anyway." 

At her wink, Klaus smirked as he arranged the stencils he’d made to layer over his pumpkin. "Maybe I want to impress you.”

Grinning, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Pretty smooth for a guy whose grand seduction scheme includes a melon baller,” she teased. “I want it on record, though, that art school gives you an unfair advantage.”

“So noted. I’m sure the judges we don’t have will take that into consideration.” He sharpened his pencil, probably just to annoy her, before gently sketching his plan onto the pumpkin itself. “That said, how do we decide who wins?”

“We could always flip a coin, but I have a feeling you’ll really like mine.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. “I like everything you do. That’s why I want to win that massage, because I know I’ll really like that.”

And he would have - had he won. 

With _Hocus Pocus_ playing in the background, they both focused on their pumpkins. Klaus layered an intricately designed haunted house against a wolf howling at the moon, scraping away the rind in places for greater detail. By the time he finished, he was sweating and his hands cramped, but he was extremely pleased with the final result. Hands down, he had the game in the bag.

On the count of three, they turned the pumpkins to the other with a dramatic flourish. Any victory he felt caught in his chest, only to bloom into something far better when he saw Caroline’s design. In simple script, carved with the utmost care: _I love you_.

It was the best loss he could have hoped for, because he still felt like he won.


End file.
